


Senja

by peach_milktea



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_milktea/pseuds/peach_milktea
Summary: Jamiltidakmendambakan renjana pada senjanya.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Senja

**Author's Note:**

> **Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex, Walt Disney Japan, Yana Toboso**
> 
> **Senja © peach_milktea**

Jamil tidak mendambakan renjana.

Bahkan ketika senjanya mengundang dengan kalimat sehangat kasih ibu, Jamil akan menghilang dan membiarkannya melekang ditelan lautan.

Jamil selalu memasang air muka yang sama karena ia tidak membutuhkan renjana. Cinta adalah fana, apalagi untuk dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa. Segala yang ia dapatkan kelak hanya kegelapan tak berujung hingga rasanya tiada guna menggantungkan asa jika tiada pelita di akhir perjalanannya.

Matanya malam ini pun enggan terpejam. Pasti ini ulah senjanya. Senjanya yang nakal. Senjanya yang gemar menari-nari dan berlarian ke sana kemari. Senjanya yang gemar menyulitkan hati dan mengekang Jamil dalam perasaan iri dengki. Jamil berdoa, ingin tidur. Tapi tidak ada debu-debu mimpi yang ditaburkan padanya.

_Ini semua salah senjanya._

Dalam kesendirian, Jamil gemar menginderai luka yang mendera akibat senjanya yang terbakar. Bekasnya begitu cantik. Menjalari dari relung hingga puncak. Jamil menyukainya sampai-sampai ia muak. Kenapa tidak hanguskan saja ia sekalian kalau begini akhirnya?

_Jamil membenci senjanya._

Saat Jamil sedang berusaha sendiri menjemput mimpi, ada ketukan pada birai jendela kamar. Semula Jamil diamkan tapi bunyinya kian menjelma nyata. Senjanya memanggil meski gulita sudah menjemput di kaki langit.

Jamil beranjak dari haribaan dengan decak. Ketika sekat yang membatasi realita dan imaji terbuka, Jamil menemukan senjanya tersenyum lebar tanpa meragu di atas permadani ajaib. Jamil kesal. Ia jadi ingin memadamkan senyum sang senja tapi tak pernah bisa.

“Jamil! Jalan-jalan, yuk!”

Senjanya tak pernah jemu berpinta meski Jamil sudah susah payah mengelak. Benar-benar bebal. Kenapa senjanya tak pernah mengerti kalau ia sudah jengah mendampingi?

Jamil hampir saja menutup daun jendela kembali, sampai ucapan sang senja menahannya.

“Untuk terakhir kali ini saja. Aku tidak akan datang menganggumu lagi.”

Jamil tidak pernah tahu senjanya pandai membuat kontra. Tidak menutupi, Jamil senang pada negosiasi ini. Berpegang pada janji itupun Jamil membuka hati dan menyambut uluran tangan sang senja. Senyumnya semakin terang sewaktu Jamil mengiyakan.

“Mau ke mana?”

“Ujung dunia!”

“Terlalu jauh.”

“Ya, sudah. Keliling saja!”

Ini bukan sesuatu yang baru. Jamil sering menembus angkasa bersama senjanya saat mereka masih sangat muda. Tapi sensasi yang ada selalu terasa lain. Jamil menyukai saat kejora cuma berjarak sejengkal hingga rasanya ingin ia petik dan ia bawa pulang. Bahkan ia tak pernah menyangka jika mega-mega dapat terhampar luas seperti padang tandus tanah kelahirannya.

“Jamil.”

“Hm.”

“Aku menyukai Jamil.”

Jamil berpaling dari semesta untuk suara senjanya, “Jangan bodoh.”

“Hei, aku serius.”

“Aku juga.”

Jamil lagi-lagi mendera. Ini yang ia tidak suka. Senjanya terlalu senang berterus terang. Bahkan pada perasaan yang seharusnya disimpan dalam-dalam. Seringan itu ia berucap, tanpa memandang konsekuensi apa yang dapat dituai.

“Apa Jamil juga menyukaiku?”

Jamil tidak mendambakan renjana.

Bahkan ketika senjanya mengundang dengan kalimat sehangat kasih ibu, Jamil akan menghilang dan membiarkannya melekang ditelan lautan.

“Aku membencimu.”

Langit terasa menjauh dan kian suram. Dada Jamil terasa sesak. Di saat bebannya sudah terlepas, kenapa ada sesal yang mengganjal?

Senjanya menyelami Jamil melalui kisi abu-abu, “Begitu, ya?”

Ulas senyum senjanya membuat Jamil semakin sakit. Untuk mencintai atau dicintai, tidak ada takdir yang pantas. Makanya Jamil tidak pernah mengharapkan renjana untuknya. Jamil terbiasa hidup di garis antara di mana keduanya tak bisa Jamil miliki.

“Walaupun Jamil membenciku, aku senang sudah bisa jujur pada Jamil.”

Saat Jamil menyadari, eksistensi senjanya mulai meredup dirampas kelam.

“Kalim—”

Senjanya tidak mendengarkan, “Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Jamil.”

Jamil berusaha menggapai. Ia berteriak hingga paru-parunya serasa ingin meledak. Tapi raga senjanya sudah terhempas bebas.

“KALIM!”

**.**

**.**

Mata Jamil langsung terbuka lebar dan tubuhnya refleks terduduk. Pupil matanya membesar, napasnya memburu, dan keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir deras. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba tadi turut membawa pening yang luar biasa.

“Jamil!”

Senjanya menghampiri. Senjanya ada di sini. Masih hidup. Masih bernapas. Mimpi … itu tadi hanya mimpi buruk?

“Kau masih demam. Jangan bangun dul—eh! Jamil, ada apa?! Kok menangis? Ada yang saki—”

“Berisik.”

Jamil merengkuh erat senjanya dan senjanya membalas dengan dekapan hangat. Izinkan sebentar saja ia menghidu aroma sang senja untuk mengobati luka lara. Jamil merindukannya.

Hari-hari yang terlewati memang meninggalkan jejak dusta yang tak dapat dihapus. Jamil butuh waktu untuk menyadari kebenaran hatinya sendiri. Entah berapa lama, tapi biarkan Jamil meraba-raba.

Jamil mendambakan renjana pada senjanya dan tidak akan lagi melepaskannya.

**Author's Note:**

> renjana/ren·ja·na/ n rasa hati yang kuat (rindu, cinta kasih, berahi, dan sebagainya) [KBBI]
> 
> gatau nulis apaan, cuma lagi pengen ngegalauin kalijami /ei


End file.
